The Lone Wolf at Hogwarts
by Hokuto Ulrik
Summary: After the disastrous ending of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry begins to relive a past lifetime. Taking up the mantel of the Lone Wolf of Beta Company, Harry begins to remove his enemies and forge new alliances. How will the wizarding world react to a Hyper Lethal Vector in their midst?
1. Chapter 1

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep as memories assaulted him.

Some were of the disastrous finally to the Tri-Wizard tournament a week past. But the majority were something else all together.

 _Harry was crammed into the back of an aircraft with dozens of other child, most no older than eight. Several adults were in the compartment, yelling insults and abuse on the children as they helped them strap on packs._

 _~Flash~_

" _Here is your target. Report back once the target is neutralized." An officer ordered Harry._

" _Yes sir." Harry responded with a salute._

~ _Flash~_

" _So this is our new number six?" A massive man in armor said as the other four armored figures turned to face Harry._

 _~Flash~_

" _Reach has been good to me. Don't deny me this."_ _The massive man said as he picked Harry up bodily and pulled off his dog tags before throwing Harry into the void._

 _~Flash~_

 _The group of soldiers were down to four, a sniper taking down the lone female of the squad. They stood under the cover of a collapsed building waiting for evac in silence._

 _~Flash~_

" _She has chosen you to carry her. Make sure she gets to the ship."_

 _~Flash~_

" _Sir you can't take it on. You don't have the firepower."_

" _No, but I have the mass."_

 _Another gone._

 _~Flash~_

" _I'm ready! Are you?!"_

 _Another gone._

 _~Flash~_

" _Are you sure you want to stay?" The ship's captain asked._

" _Someone has to buy you time." Harry replied._

 _~Flash~_

 _Harry panted from exhaustion as he fought. His armor's shield had failed and his visor was cracked, but the hoard kept coming._

 _Eventually he tore off the helmet and fought on as he was struck by plasma. Eventually he was taken to the ground by three of the hinge heads. Kicking one back, the others held him down before he was impaled by a glowing blue blade._

Harry snapped awake, hand going to his chest where the twin points of the sword had pierced.

Then his eyes hardened as his heart rate calmed before he smirked viciously.

The wizarding world was in for a shock.

The Lone Wolf of Beta Company, the only other one to gain the rating of 'Hyper-lethal', Nobel 6 was coming and hell's coming with him.

* * *

The next night, Harry scanned the area around the backyard, looking for his wizard minder.

Seeing a faint shimmer in the air near the shed, he smirked.

' _Gotcha.'_ He thought.

While the thought of becoming so cold and ruthless had initially scared Harry, but after they settled, he had realized that his memories as Harry-B312 let him take an objective look at his life and his circumstances.

What he had found disgusted him.

Once again, he had been groomed to be a throw away soldier. He had been left in an abusive household that had kept him down trodden, unlike the training on Onyx with Lt. Ambrose and SCPO Mendez that had conditioned him to follow orders, he was conditioned to not question anything.

' _No more. I will fight this war on my terms.'_ Harry thought as he watched the space where his watcher stood.

However unlike his fellow SPARTAN-IIIs, Harry was being set up as a martyr, though from the few articles that he had read in the _Daily Prophet_ , he was being painted as a pariah by the Ministry's propaganda machine.

Hearing a muted crack, Harry opened his window and quickly climbed down the wall from his room. Hiding in the shrubs, he checked to make sure he still had his wand and shrunken trunk.

After ensuring that he had both, he quickly scaled the fence separating the backyard of number 4 and number 2 Privet Drive.

Moving carefully through the yard, he scaled the fence on the other side, dropping onto the sidewalk.

Harry quickly made his way away from Privet Drive, moving deeper into Surrey proper and heading for the tube station.

After getting a ticket to Charing Cross Road, he boarded the train and grabbed the overhead handle.

Swaying in the train's motion, Harry began to contemplate his plan of action.

' _First I need to get my finances locked down so only I can access them. That and find out if my parents had a Will. Seeing if there is a way to check for any inheritances wouldn't go amiss. Second would be seeing a Healer to deal with correcting the issues with my body.'_ Harry thought as his mind began to develop the more analytical mindset of his past life.

' _Revising the spell work from the previous years and learning ahead will definitely be required. Learning the Animagus skill will be a must as well. I also need to research Voldemort and his followers tactics from the last war. Getting a reputable source of intel needs to happen as well. Maybe I can find a way to get Dumbledore to stop playing things so close to the chest.'_ Harry thought as the train arrived at Charing Cross.

Quickly leaving the station, he headed for the Leaky Cauldron, ducking into a nearby alley and pulling out his trunk. Tapping the shrunken trunk with his wand, Harry pulled out a hooded traveling cloak before tapping the trunk again to shrink it.

' _Buying a charmed trunk last summer was a damn good decision.'_ Harry thought as he entered the pub.

With a short bow of his head in greeting to Tom, Harry headed for the entrance to Diagon Alley.

After opening the barrier, he headed straight for Gringotts. Reaching the doors, he addressed the two guards.

"Honorable warriors, I apologize for the late hour arrival, but I have concerns that must be dealt with immediately and with great discretion to correct a number of injustices. May I be granted passage?" He asked, placing his fist on his chest in salute to the goblins.

"You may human. But do not tarry, we do not take kindly to those that waste our time." One of them replied.

Harry smirked beneath his hood. "Of course. May your vaults be lined with the gold of your enemies and your ears filled with the lamentations of their women." He replied, causing the goblins to grin wickedly as the opened the doors.

Swiftly entering the bank, he stepped up to a teller.

"Honorable teller, I am needing to speak to someone in regards to my accounts and misuse of my funds by those I did not authorize to do so." Harry stated firmly.

"What account would that be?" The goblin replied tersely.

Harry drew back his hood and replied. "House Potter."

Harry was quickly lead to a richly appointed office deeper in the bank. He stood waiting for the goblin that would assist him as his eyes took in the room.

Soon enough the door opened and a goblin entered with a stack of folders under his arm.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am you account manager Stonefist. I have been waiting to speak with you since you re-entered our world." Stonefist said as he took a seat behind the desk.

"I probably would have been here sooner if not for the machinations of the Headmaster and his ilk." Harry replied as he took a seat, his back straight and head held high. "Circumstances have changed though and I was able to piece together some things and found that I didn't care for what I found."

"What circumstances would those be?" Stonefist inquired as he organized the files.

"I assume that you are aware of the revival of the self styled Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked, getting a nod in return. "After the fight, I began to remember a past life. One where I was a soldier that was trained to be nothing more than cannon fodder. My life was controlled from the time I was six until I died in before I turned twenty-one." He explained. "I was able to step back and review the events of my life and found numerous inconsistencies. The chief amongst them that I had willfully be kept ignorant of my heritage and most likely illegally placed with my relatives. Blood relation or not, my aunt seems to loathe both myself and my mother. I do not believe that my parents wished for me to be placed with them."

Stonefist frowned. "No Mr. Potter, you were not. I drew up the will myself. Your parents explicitly stated you were not to be placed with your mother's sister. However Dumbledore was able to place you there and prevented anyone from challenging it. The fates of your godparents are proof enough." He stated.

"I know my godfather is Sirius Black who was illegally incarcerated without a trial, but who was my godmother?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Your godmother was Alice Longbottom. Had she and her husband not been attacked and tortured into insanity by the LeStranges and Crouch, you and Heir Longbottom would have been raised as brothers." Stonefist replied.

Harry frowned at this. Neville was most likely blameless in this as he either didn't know or had been told not to approach him about it.

"I see. Would it be possible to have the will read?" Harry asked.

Stonefist merely passed the document over to him.

As Harry read, he became incensed. He was never supposed to go to the Dursleys to begin with. There were half a dozen guardians listed aside from Sirius and Alice Longbottom, and only one of those had been killed in the war.

The bequeathments also astounded him. There were almost a dozen properties that he could have lived at with a suitable guardian and had a semblance of a childhood. Then there was a section of the will that stated he was to be emancipated and take up the headship of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter on his fifteenth birthday, a mere two and a half weeks away.

"Manager Stonefist, would the decision of the Ministry forcing me to participate in that blasted tournament be enough for them to have declared me an adult in the eyes of the law?" Harry inquired as he placed the parchment onto the desk between them.

Stonefist gave a vicious smile. "Indeed it would. But then with the knowledge of your reincarnation, and the fact you died as an adult in your previous life, you would be considered an adult anyways. I take it that you are planning to take your headship?" He asked.

Harry smirked. "Indeed I would." He replied.

A rune was pressed by Stonefist and a small wooden box appeared on his desk.

"This box contains the head ring for House Potter. If the magic accepts you then you will be named Head and will be able to take control of your House." Stonefist explained.

Harry nodded as he opened the box. Taking the ring from it, he slipped the ring onto his right ring finger. The ring then warmed and resized to fit his finger.

Stonefist nodded. "The ring has accepted you. Congratulations Lord Potter." He said.

Harry nodded.

"I would also like to perform a heritage test to find out if there are any other assets that I may lay claim to if it is not too much trouble." He said looking to the goblin.

Stonefist nodded and opened a drawer, pulling out a silver bowl, a knife engraved with runes, a quill, and a piece of parchment.

After slicing his palm and allowing the blood to flow into the bowl, Harry watched as Stonefist placed the quill into the bowl, where it absorbed all the blood. The goblin then placed the quill on the parchment where it stood still for a moment before zooming across the parchment.

Nearly five minutes later, the quill stopped and fell over, its job done.

Stonefist looked over the parchment.

"Congratulations Lord Potter. It seems that you have inherited several other houses and their lordships." He said passing over the sheet.

Harry read over the list, eyes widening as he did so.

 _Houses by blood:_

 _Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Sole Heir, Lordship Claimed, Trust vault access, Family Money vault access, Family Items vault access_

 _Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Heir Apparent, No vault access_

 _Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverall, Sole Heir, Lordship pending claim, no vault access until Lordship claimed_

 _Houses by Right of Conquest:_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin, Lordship pending claim, no vault access until Lordship claimed_

 _Noble House of Gaunt, Lordship pending claim, no vaults to claim, previously confiscated to pay debts_

 _Houses by Reincarnation_

 _House NOBLE, no lordship, one vault, immediate access_

The last entry caused Harry to start.

Turning his attention back to Stonefist, he spoke.

"I would like to be claim the other lordships and be taken to the Potter and NOBLE vaults please."

Stonefist nodded before pressing another rune on his desk, summoning the other rings.

Suddenly alarms went off.

"What's going on?" Harry asked over the din.

"It appears that one of the rings has been corrupted by very Dark magics. I have summoned curse breakers to cleanse it." Stonefist replied as the alarms went silent and half a dozen goblins entered the office.

The goblins quickly went to work and removed a couple of nasty curses before settling into removing the main taint of the ring.

Soon a black miasma rose from the ring with an unearthly scream before it dissipated under the goblins' chanting.

The goblins then began to inspect the other ring for any taints.

Harry turned to Stonefist. "Would it be possible to have the good curse breakers do a scan of me once they have finished with the ring? I will compensate for the time." He inquired.

Stonefist nodded and spoke to the lead curse breaker in their native tongue.

Soon enough it was discovered that the same dark taint that had corrupted the first ring, the ring of the Peverells that had gone on to be the Gaunt ring, was lurking behind his scar.

A quick trip to the ritual rooms below the bank saw that the taint was removed.

Back in Stonefist's office, Harry asked his account manager. "What were those _things_?" His voice disgusted with how Dark and twisted the magic felt.

Stonefist sighed. "They are abominations that we have sought to have eradicated from the world. They are called Horcruxes and they are the epitome of hubris and how twisted some humans can get." He said after a moment.

"What is their purpose?" Harry inquired.

"To keep one's soul from passing onto the next life. By ritual and murder, the caster's soul is fragmented. Those fragments are then put into a container. Ordinarily, an individual only makes one. Both anchors that were destroyed this night were created by the same person." Stonefist said, looking at Harry pointedly.

"Riddle." Harry growled out. "So this means he made at least three of these things, if not more. I destroyed one that he made while he was still at Hogwarts. What are the risks of making multiple anchors?"

"Due to the twisted magicks that are required, one's mental health would begin to decline even with the creation of just one of these abominations. But since Riddle did make more than one, I would be assumed that he didn't stop at just three. Add to the fact that a living host is ill advised due to the possibility of the host dying before you. I believe the one in your head was an accidental anchor caused by the backlash of whatever your mother did." Stonefist explained.

Harry pondered for a moment before nodding. "Given what we now know, I believe that I should visit my vaults to take stock of them." He said finally.

Stonefist nodded before summoning another goblin. While they waited, the goblin spoke.

"Lord Potter, I believe that it would be prudent to perform an audit of the Potter holdings. I can have it started immediately at your request." He said to the young wizard.

Harry nodded. "That would be most prudent indeed. I also want to have it locked down so that only I have access to my vaults. I do know that the key for my trust vault has not been in my possession at any point." He replied. "Also, for your help and as a gesture of goodwill, take an extra ten percent on top of your normal fee for the audit." He added, getting a short laugh from his manager.

"As you say Lord Potter. Gringotts will be looking forward to what the coming years will bring." Stonefist said as another goblin knocked on the door and entered.

* * *

The Potter vaults were a surprise to Harry. The money vault had mounds of coins stacked to the ceiling. Clearly the investments that had been made prior to his parent's deaths were doing quite well.

The items vault was full of books from Potters past, trunks of clothes, household goods, and there were weapons and armor of all kinds on stands and in display cases. On a plinth at the entrance to the vault was a letter addressed to him. Harry pocketed it to read later before leaving the vault.

The NOBLE vault was a shock. Instead of the stone chamber he was used to seeing in the Gringotts vaults, the interior looked as though it was pulled from a UNSC facility. Stepping into the vault, he saw the walls were lined with weapons, Human, Covenant and an unknown type he had never seen before. At the rear of the vault was what appeared to be a medical table that reminded him of the one he had been augmented on. Near it, was a glass case. Inside it was his armor. The MJOLNIR Mark V Variant B that he had worn on Reach, looking as though it had when he was issued it. Next to the case were crates of components so that he could modify the armor to suit his needs.

As he looked over the vault, he was startled by a female voice.

"Hello Six. It's about time you got here."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry spun around and his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" He asked the glowing figure.

"My chosen designation is Morgana. I am an ancilla that was created to assist you with your mission." Morgana replied.

"Ancilla? Is that like an Artificial Intelligence?" Harry inquired.

"From the information in my memory banks, I as similar to your so called "Smart AIs, but more advanced. I am based off of Forerunner technology. I have the knowledge of the best UNSC AI and I also have a repository of knowledge on magic. I won't do your schoolwork for you but I can provide reference and advice in most circumstances." Morgana replied with a smirk.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, Smart AIs could be a bit quirky. Auntie Dot was a 'dumb' AI, so she was direct and to the point, per her programming. This one would be interesting to work with.

"First off, what is my mission as you understand it?" Harry asked.

"The destruction of the self styled "Dark Lord" Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle and his entire organization. Beyond that, there is no defined mission parameters." Morgana replied.

Harry nodded. "Do you have any idea if I am the only one who has been reborn?" He inquired.

Morgana paused for a moment. "That is unknown. Though the likeliest options would be the other members of NOBLE team due to your close proximity at the end of your lives. Though NOBLE-3 did survive through the end of the Human-Covenant War and was one of the lead recruiters and trainers of the SPARTAN-IV Program." She replied.

"SPARTAN-IV? They kidnapped more children?" Harry asked, anger rising at the thought of more children going through what he and his brothers and sisters had to go through.

"No. The true origins of the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III programs came to light. As such the latest generation of SPARTANS are volunteers from Army and Marine Corp Special Operations units. The augmentation process is also more refined. The risks to the participants were greatly minimized." Morgana replied.

Harry nodded as he calmed down, glad that children were no longer being used by the UNSC the way he was.

"Is there anything that I can pack my armor in that will shrink down?" Harry asked as he moved to begin removing the armor from its stand.

"Yes. All of the equipment cases will shrink down when you tap you wand on them as you do with enchanted trucks." Morgana replied.

"Convenient. Now, how will I use my armor? I am lacking the augmentations I previously had." Harry said.

Lights came up over a medical bed with several robotic arms around it.

"The bed will give you augmentations on par with the SPARTAN-IVs and will also use magic to restore your body to prime condition." Morgana explained. "When you are ready, disrobe and lay down. I will begin the process."

Harry nodded. He finished packing away his armor, straining from the weight of the torso pieces, before moving over to the bed and striping down.

Laying on the bed, he closed his eyes as the arms began to move.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start. Groaning he sat up and looked himself over.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"Several hours. Before you ask, a time dilation field went up when you entered the vault. It has only been a few moments since you entered the vault on the outside." Morgana replied.

"How long will the field stay up?" Harry asked as he slid off the table, stumbling slightly due to his increased height and muscle mass.

"It will hold for another twenty four hours of field time. Enough for you to regain your coordination." She said.

Harry nodded as he began to stretch out before moving into hand to hand forms.

Over the next few hours his movements began to firm up and become more precise.

' _Must be the magic that is helping to get me back into fighting form so quickly. But then I did have this strength and these reflexes for years. At least I don't have Mendez and Ambrose breathing down my neck here.'_ He thought as he finished his workout.

Looking around the vault, he noticed other armor stands in the room. Looking them over he saw the armors of the other members of NOBLE that had died on Reach, whole and unblemished. Even NOBLE-2's armour had the complete right arm, which she had lost in the battle that had killed Thom, the previous NOBLE-6.

Harry moved to a shower area and quickly cleaned himself from his exertions. Looking the small mirror over the sink, he noticed that he still had his brilliant green eyes, rather than the blue his eyes had become after the augmentations in his original life.

' _Must have fixed whatever did that in the new augmentations.'_ He thought as he dried off and dressed in a pair of black utility pants and grey t-shirt with the UNSC emblem on the chest.

Moving to a small kitchenette, he pulled out a few ration packs and ate quickly.

Once he was finished, he quickly packed a few more pairs of utilities and shirts before grabbing weapons cases and began to load up the weapons and magazines from the walls.

Pistols, rifles, shotguns, grenades, rocket launchers, and a chain gun found their way into cases that were shrunk and packed away into his school trunk.

"Morgana. Will you be able to travel with me or are you tied to this vault?" He asked the AI.

"I can download myself into a memory matrix that can be inserted into the back of your helmet. There is also a portable terminal that you can use when you are not wearing your armour." Morgana replied, gesturing to a small unobtrusive box on a table.

Harry picked up the device and noted that it wasn't much bigger than a small notepad in size and could be clipped onto his belt. There was also a small earpiece next to it. Picking them up and inserting the earpiece, he walked over to the plinth where Morgana's avatar stood.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Morgana nodded and her avatar blinked out. A glowing chip was ejected from the plinth. Harry removed the chip and inserted it into the box before clipping it on.

"All systems nominal. I have been uploaded successfully." Came Morgana's voice in his ear.

"Good. How long until the field collapses?" He asked.

"Ten hours." Morgana replied.

"Wake me when it is about to come down." Harry said as he moved towards a military cot and lay down to rest.

* * *

"Harry, the field will collapse in ten minutes." Came Morgana's voice, rousing Harry from his slumber.

"Thank you Morgana." Harry replied as he sat up and swung around to put on his boots. Standing, he moved to his trunk and shrunk it before pocketing it. Moving to the wall, he grabbed a combat knife and strapped it to his leg. Throwing on his cloak, he moved to the exit of the vault as the field began to collapse.

Once the field was down, he stepped out, the goblin who had escorted him to the vaults looking at him with wide eyes.

"A time dilation field? Amazing." The goblin said, getting a nod from Harry.

A quick stop at his trust vault to gather some funds to get new robes and to have converted into sterling, and Harry was exiting the bank with a wallet full of cash and a bag of gold, silver and bronze.

His first stop was Madam Malkins for new robes which were quickly completed and stowed away. Then he stopped by Flourish and Blotts to gather as many defensive and offensive spell books as he could. Walking out with two dozen titles, he headed to the apothecary.

Topping off his potions kit and purchasing a few premade medical potions he made a quick stop at the Menagerie to get Hedwig some owl treats.

Finally, as the sun began to set, he enter Ollivanders.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I was not expecting to see you so soon." The wand maker said from behind the counter.

"Mr. Ollivander." Harry replied with a nod. "I find myself in need of a wand holster and if possible, a backup wand." He said.

"A holster is doable. A second wand however, that is a bit of a sticky proposition." Ollivander replied. "Normally only Aurors and Hit Wizards are permitted to have more than one wand due to the nature of their work." He explained.

Harry nodded.

"I will just take the holster then. I don't want to cause you any undo stress because of the Ministry. After all, if they put you out of business, where would everyone go to get a wand?" He replied, smirking at the wand maker, eliciting a chuckle from the old man.

"As I said when you first entered my shop all those years ago, you will do great things." Ollivander said as he passed the holster over to Harry.

Strapping it to his forearm, he slid his wand home and practiced drawing it a few times until he was satisfied.

Passing over several gold coins, he looked Ollivander in the eyes.

"I trust I will have discretion that I was here? So far no one has recognized me during my shopping. Mostly due to my scar having finally been healed and my new stature." Harry said.

Ollivander nodded. "I understand clearly Mr. Potter. I do hope whatever it was that accomplished this change was without consequence though." He said.

Harry smirked. "It wasn't anything that I couldn't handle." He replied before bidding the shopkeeper goodbye.

Harry then moved quickly in to the mundane world. He was able to find a hotel that didn't ask to many questions or require identification and registered under the name Harry Noble.

After locking the door, he quickly showered and ordered some cheap delivery. Eating it once it arrived he watched the mundane news.

While the wizarding news was displaying that things were calm, the mundane news was filled with reports of strange deaths and an above average number of gas explosions. It was clear that the Ministry had its hand in keeping things from reaching the masses.

Turning off the television and checking that his door was locked, Harry settled down in the chair in the corner of the room and propped his booted feet onto the table, a suppressed M6 PDW in his lap, before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had slept for a few hours before he heard someone stumble outside his motel room.

"Damn it Tonks. Can you at least watch where you're going?" A grizzled voice growled out quietly.

"You try having to deal with a shifting center of gravity Mad Eye and tell me how coordinated you would be." A female voice snapped back quietly.

Harry kept his eyes closed but adjusted his grip on the M6 in his lap. He heard the locks on his door open with a click and the door squeak slightly as it opened.

He waited until the pair of wizards were close to him. He _moved_ when the female put her hand on his shoulder.

The female was pushed to the ground with his knee resting firmly on her sternum, not enough to hurt her, but enough to keep her still while he trained his M6 on the older, and much more dangerous male.

"Professor Moody. What a pleasant surprise. I gather that our illustrious headmaster has finally deigned to bring me back to the magical world?" He inquired, voice level and weapon never wavering.

Moody grunted before replying. "I was never your professor Potter. Good reflexes though. Glad to see that you are prepared as well. Most wizards wouldn't think to use muggle weapons." He said, his scarred face twisting in a mockery of a smile.

"To their detriment I am sure." Harry replied evenly. "Who's your friend?" He asked pointing at the woman on the ground.

"Junior Auror Nymphadora Tonks. She is part of the Order along with myself." Moody replied.

Harry nodded and stood up before helping the woman to her feet. "Sorry about that. Can't be too careful these days." He said.

"Not a problem. Also, call me Tonks. I hate my first name." The woman, Tonks, replied as she rubbed her chest.

Harry smirked as he holstered his sidearm. "If you'd like, I can help you out by applying some bruising salve." He said, causing the woman to sputter.

Moody eyed him cautiously. "What happened to you Potter? Nothing the Headmaster said made it seem like you would be one to flirt with a pretty bird." He said causing Tonks to gape.

Harry glanced around. "Are we going someplace secure?" He asked.

"We are." Moody growled.

"It can keep until then. But keep in mind: There is a danger in secrets. Both in seeking and in knowing." Harry said as he grabbed his bag. "Let me check out and we can leave."

* * *

Harry swayed slightly as the portkey the three had taken landed. He smirked at the marked improvement over when he went to the World Cup last summer.

"Read this quickly." Moody said, pushing a piece of parchment into his hand.

" _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place."_ Harry read before the parchment was snatched from his hand and burned.

"Focus on what you read Harry." Tonks said as the group moved across the street from the park they had arrived in.

As he did as instructed, Harry saw numbers 11 and 13 move as number 12 seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The three quickly entered the house at Moody's urgings.

Looking around the foyer, Harry was not impressed by the dark and dusty nature of the house. He could feel the Dark nature of the magic in the house crawling over his skin, making his instincts scream 'Danger!', like an Elite with active camo was hiding around the corner.

He jumped slightly when Tonks tripped over a tack troll leg umbrella stand which caused a portrait of a rather deranged woman to wake up and start scream insults and vitriol at the house.

He smiled slightly when he saw Sirius rush downstairs to the painting and wrestle the curtains closed.

"Shut up you miserable old bat!" He shouted as he wrenched the curtains closed, muffling the woman's screams.

"Hello Harry. Sorry about that. My mother's portrait. Can't get the damn thing off the wall." He said as he came up to Harry and gave him a hug.

Harry returned the hug and smiled. "How about I give it a shot? Fresh eyes and all?" He inquired.

Sirius stepped back and gave an 'after you' motion with his hand. Harry smirked as he climbed up to the landing.

Harry pulled the curtains back and the volume of the screams increased.

"Oh shut the fucking hell up you psychotic bitch!" Harry shouted over the painting, shocking the subject into silence. Reaching behind him, he drew his combat knife from its sheath on his belt and quickly sliced the painting from its frame.

Rolling the canvas tightly, he descended the stairs whistling lightly as he spun the blade in his hand.

"I would recommend napalm in getting rid of that. Sticky and burns hot." He said as he handed the parchment to a stunned Sirius.

"Pup, I could kiss you. We have been trying to get that damn thing off for weeks!" He said.

Harry shrugged. "And no one even thought about cutting the picture out of the frame?" He asked with a raised eyebrow before a scream of fury cut off any reply.

Harry turned and saw a rather old and decrepit house elf standing on the landing beneath the now empty frame.

"Cursed half blood has defiled Mistress's portrait!" It screamed before leaping at Harry with a rusty kitchen knife.

Instantly, Harry's adrenaline kicked in and he was able to grab the elf by his throat and pluck the knife from his hand in one smooth motion.

Turning to Sirius, he asked: "Is this one yours?"

Sirius shook his head. "Came with the house. Little blighter belonged to my mother. Loved to torture me growing up until I ran away to your dad's home. His name is Kreacher." He explained.

Harry nodded. "So no real attachment to him and the only reason he hasn't been dismissed is because he knows things right?"

Sirius nodded.

Harry looked to the struggling elf. "So Kreacher, any orders you were given that you were unable to complete?" He inquired.

At this the deranged elf broke down and told the story of his final order from Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother. Sirius ordered Kreacher to bring them the locket.

When he reappeared with the item, Harry recoiled.

"We need to destroy that now." He barked out.

"What is it and how do we destroy it?" Sirius asked holding the locket at arm's length.

"Basilisk venom works wonders." Harry replied. "Dobby!" He called out after a moment of thought.

"Master Harry Potter bes calling Dobby?" The odd little elf inquired.

"Dobby, could you retrieve the fang from the basilisk that I killed in my second year? Be very careful when you do so, it will still be dangerous." Harry request of the elf.

Dobby nodded and disappeared before returning moments later with a bundle of cloth.

"Dobby bes getting a fang of the nasty snake from Professor Whiskers office." He said handing the bundle to Harry.

Harry chuckled at the little elf's tenacity. "Thank you Dobby." He said causing the elf to tear up and smile.

Harry turned to Kreacher. "This will destroy the locket." He said presenting the fang to the elf.

Sirius set the locket on the floor and Kreacher snatch the fang from the bundle and stabbed it into the face of the locket, the corrosive venom quickly eating away at the metal, causing a shrieking black mist to rise from the ruined locket before it dissipated.

"What on Earth was that?" Came the voice of Molly Weasley from the kitchen.

"If everyone can gather in the kitchen, I will explain what I can." Harry said as he stood.

"What's happening to Kreacher?" Remus asked.

Harry turned and saw the elf laying on the floor, shaking as the venom overtook his system.

Harry sighed as he drew his knife from its sheath and drove it into the dying elf's heart.

"HARRY!" Came the shocked exclamations.

"I did him a kindness. Dying from basilisk venom is painful. Better to make it quick and keep his suffering to a minimum." Harry replied as he pulled the knife out of Kreacher, sighing as he saw the blade melt before his eyes.

Setting the knife on the elf's chest, he turned to Sirius.

"I would burn the corpse. Use the hottest fire you can." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

After Kreacher's corpse was disposed of, the group found Harry nursing a butterbeer at the kitchen table, sitting at what would be the right hand of the head of the table. He gestured for the others to have a seat.

He glared at Dumbledore who sat in the seat at the head of the table.

"I do believe that is Sirius's seat Headmaster. I would recommend vacating it." Harry said, drawing startled gasps from those in the room.

"Harry, how can you say such a thing to the Headmaster?" Molly exclaimed.

"Because the boy is as arrogant as his father and just as disrespectful." Snape said, speaking for the first time.

Harry grunted. "I guess you enjoy visiting the sins of the father on an innocent child, eh Snape? Not a good quality for a spook." He said.

"Spook?" Remus asked, heading off Snape's reply.

Harry nodded and gestured absently towards Snape.

"The man is a spy. For both sides I'd wager. Dealt with too many damn spooks in my life to not be able to pick one out of a crowd." Harry replied. "What I have to say is not for his ears. If you want me to talk, he has to leave. Plausible deniability and all that. Don't have to lie about something you don't know about after all."

Snape glared at Harry before looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed and gestured for Snape to leave.

"Leave the house, not just the room!" Harry called out as the door shut. "Privacy wards if someone would be so kind."

Once the wards had been put up, Harry sighed.

"So, as far as what that locket was, it was how Riddle survived his body being destroyed. I won't go into details for the sake of operational security, but there are at least three others by my estimation. Gringotts has destroyed two of them, I have destroyed one, and Kreacher took care of the locket. Gringotts is going to do a thorough sweep of all the vaults of confirmed and suspected Death Eaters to check for more." Harry began.

"So you know what they are?" Dumbledore inquired.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Would have been nice to NOT have one stuck in my head for 14 years, but that is in the past."

"But Harry, you shouldn't have to worry about such things. You're just a child." Molly said worriedly.

"Maybe if the adults in this room had done their fucking jobs during the first war, I wouldn't have to worry about it. Instead, you used schoolyard spells to fight people coming at you with lethal force. You have to respond in kind to these threats." Harry said, his voice flat and without emotion.

"Harry…" Dumbledore began.

"Stow it Headmaster. If you had authorized the aurors to use deadly force back when this mess started, things wouldn't have gotten to this point." Harry said, glaring at the older wizard before turning to Molly. "As far as being a child, I have never been a child, in either life."

This declaration was met with silence.

"You are remembering a past life Mister Potter?" A tall black man inquired.

"Yes, I am Mister…." Harry replied.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"I am remembering a past life Mister Shacklebolt. One where I was an orphan and turned into a child soldier." Harry replied.

"How were you orphaned Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced at her before replying. "My parents were killed when our colony was attacked. I was able to get on one of the last transports off planet before the planet was glassed. That happened when I was an infant. I wound up in an orphanage until I was six. Then I was kidnapped and taken to a planet called Onyx. There I was conscripted into the Navy and trained to be a soldier. At fourteen I was given augmentations that made me faster and stronger than your average soldier. After I had recovered, the officer in charge of the program took me and used me as his personal grim reaper."

"What did you mean by your planet being glassed?" Remus asked.

Harry was about to reply when Morgana spoke up in his earpiece.

" _Harry, place the terminal on the table. It has a holographic emitter that I can manifest my avatar on. I can assist in explaining."_ She said.

Harry unclipped the terminal from his belt and placed it on the table.

"I have a friend who can help me explain things about the Human-Covenant War." He said.

The top of the terminal opened up, splitting into four pieces as they folded at the corners. The crystals warmed and Morgana's avatar manifested.

"Greetings. I am Morgana, an ancilla created by magic to assist Harry in his mission." Morgana said as she looked around. "To explain the Human-Covenant War, we have to go back to over five years before Harry was born. The war started when the world known as Harvest was attacked on February 3, 2525 and ended on March 3, 2553 at the Battle of Installation 00. The total casualties on the human side numbered in the hundreds of billions." Morgana explained causing looks of horror on the faces of everyone, except one.

"I myself never saw the end of the war. In 2552 I was transferred to NOBLE Team who were stationed on Reach, our primary military world. Reach's defenses were second only to Earth's. Through circumstances that I am not aware of, the Covenant found Reach. Over the next couple of weeks, we fought the Covenant in multiple engagements. As we fought, we fell, one by one. First was Jorge, NOBLE 5 and the only Spartan-II on the team. He stayed behind on a Covenant Supercarrier to detonate a makeshift bomb we made from a Slipspace drive. The there was Kat, NOBLE 2. She was killed by a Jackal Sniper, one shot straight through her helmet. The next to fall was Carter, NOBLE 1. He crashed a Pelican dropship into a Scarab to defend Emile, NOBLE 4 and myself, NOBLE 6. Emile was killed as the shipyard where the UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_ was berthed. I was able to man the Onager MAC gun and bought the _Autumn_ a chance to escape. The next few hours saw me fight a seemingly endless horde of Grunts, Jackals, Brutes, Hunters, and Elites. I was finally killed by three Elites." Harry chimed in, with Morgana displaying holograms of the various Covenant species as he mentioned them.

"How were you able to fight them for so long?" Moody asked, quietly impressed at the young man's exploits.

"NOBLE Team was outfitted with the MJOLNIR Mark V Variant B Powered Assault Armor. Combined with the armor's strength enhancement, sensors, and energy shields, we were engines of destruction on the battlefield. We weren't invincible by a long shot, but if we were careful, we could do some serious damage to our enemy." Harry replied.

"Harry is understating things a bit on how much damage that he could do." Morgana said, smirking as she crossed her arms across her chest. "He is one of only two SPARTAN super soldiers that received the designation 'Hyper Lethal Vector'. When he was serving as Ackerson's personal attack dog, he made entire groups of Insurrectionist Militia disappear."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry, you only mentioned five of the members of NOBLE Team. What happened to NOBLE 3?" Hermione inquired, her voice serious.

"NOBLE 3 was Jun, our sniper. He survived to the end of the war and was the head recruiter for the SPARTAN-IV program. This program pulled from the ranks of Special Operations and regular Army and Marine Corps troops rather than kidnapping children like they did with the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III programs." Harry replied, looking at Hermione curiously.

"Harry, there are several things that I need to ask you." Dumbledore stated, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Harry replied, looking at the man.

"When did you leave your relative's house?"

"At approximately 0145 hours this morning. From there I went to the Underground station and took the Tube to Charing Cross and went to Diagon Alley. From there, I went straight to Gringotts and spent the next several hours there going over my accounts and getting an audit started on them. I left that evening around 1830 hours. From there I went into mundane London, secured the motel room Tonks and Moody found me in and ordered dinner." Harry replied. "Why, did something happen?"

Dumbledore sighed. "At approximately 2 PM a Patronus charm was registered in Little Whinging at your relatives home. Your family was discovered and they were found to have suffered the Dementor's Kiss." He said.

Harry grimaced. "Let me guess, the Ministry, in all their infinite wisdom, has decided that I cast the charm and has expelled me?" He said, sarcasm leaking into his voice.

"Unfortunately, that is the case. However, I was able to use some of the little remaining influence that I have to change it to a hearing rather than out right expulsion. The hearing is to be held on this coming Monday at 10 AM." Dumbledore said.

"So in other words I need to get to the Ministry at 0700 because someone is trying to railroad me." Harry said. "I will be there and I will show them the documentation from Gringotts regarding my remembering my past life and that I was there for the most of the day after I left Privet Drive. Add to the fact that the Ministry emancipated me by forcing my fraudulent participation in the Triwizard Tournament, the Trace should have broken immediately. It also should have broken the moment that I took up the head ring for House Potter and took up my rightful place as Lord Potter." Harry said drawing gasps.

"Harry…"Dumbledore started.

"No Headmaster. If you had not interfered with the execution of my parent's will and ensured that Sirius received a trial, I would have been prepared to assume my proper station in life and would have had a proper childhood. And even if Sirius was guilty of what he had been accused of, there were at least six others, not counting the Longbottoms and Marlene McKinnon, that would have been able to take care of me." Harry said, anger in his voice and magic crackling around him. "The only reason that you did not is that you only viewed me as a disposable weapon, otherwise I would have been properly trained and not set up as a lamb to the slaughter."

"Is this true Albus?" Sirius asked, a hint of the Black madness in his voice.

Dumbledore remained silent, an expression of anger on his face.

"Your silence is telling Headmaster." Harry said, a slight smirk on his lips. "If you truly wish for this war to end and quickly, you will need to lay all your cards on the table. Holding back intel will only cause lives to be wasted." He added, remembering a conversation at Camp Kurahee with SCPO Mendez.

"There are things that you are not ready for Harry." Dumbledore said firmly, trying to regain control of the conversation.

"Headmaster, I call bullshit on that." Harry replied flatly. "If it is because of some misguided belief that you want to preserve my childhood, then let me tell you this, I have never, in either life, been able to be a child. In this life I have been verbally and physically abused, treated like a slave and made to live in a storage cupboard under the stairs. Even at Hogwarts, the supposed 'safest place in Great Britain' have I been able to be a child. Every year it has been something that has put me in danger. That accursed blood red stone, Riddle possessing Quirrell, the basilisk and that abomination in the diary and the fraud Lockhart, the Dementors and Pettigrew, and the that damn tournament last year. I can guarantee that if I spoke to someone who graduated before I started Hogwarts, they will say that life was quiet and boring compared to what the last five years have been like." He said, now standing and collecting Morgana's case. "I have half a mind to contact the Prophet and give them a nice little tell all about my life. Address the rumors that I am a psychotic attention seeking liar." He added as he walked towards the door.

As he waited for the wards to be removed, he turned to loom at Dumbledore and imparted on last piece of advice.

"If you want to continue to be my ally, then you need to consider one thing Headmaster" He said, glowing emerald eyes meeting cool blue ones. " Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum."

With that he left the kitchen.

"What does that mean?" Tonks asked as she tried to puzzle out the unfamiliar Latin phrase.

"If you seek peace, prepare for war." Hermione said firmly. "I am going to go see him. Calm him down a bit." She said, leaving the kitchen as well, leaving the assembled group in a pensive mood.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked through the halls of Grimmauld Place looking for a room to stay in.

He heard her footsteps before Hermione spoke.

"Harry." She said.

"Hermione." He replied, giving her a nod.

Hermione walked past him and motioned for him to follow.

The pair went up to the third floor and entered the house's library. Harry let out a low chuckle once they entered.

"Something amuse you Harry?" Hermione asked, her accent shifting oddly.

"Just not surprised that we wound up in the library. It has always been a place of solace for you hasn't it?" He inquired.

Hermione hummed thoughtfully. "It has been, I suppose. I have always had a burning curiosity to know things. I have also had a bad habit of getting into things that I shouldn't to get that knowledge." She said after a moment.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that you were a troublemaker when it came to gaining knowledge." He said.

"I haven't been so much since starting Hogwarts. But before that, I had actually gotten a criminal record for getting into a classified military database. While I think that we could use computers in the magical world, I can't get access to any for a few more years." Hermione replied sheepishly.

Harry stared at her, eyes wide. "Kat?" He said quietly, barely a whisper.

Hermione's eyes widened. "How did you know?" She asked.

"You always were the most curious of all of Beta Company. Plus how many ONI files did you break into while we were on Reach?" Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione gave a self deprecating laugh. "This is very true. ONI didn't care much for my poking about." She said.

Harry smiled. "Though you having a criminal record for hacking MoD servers is as surprising as it is amusing, though I guess it does explain your penchant for the rules until recently." He said. "Probably didn't want to wind up in prison."

"Exactly. Though, I do have to wonder what happened to you. You look like you did after the augmentations." Hermione said.

"When I went to Gringotts, I found that I had access to the NOBLE vault. Inside I found a nice cache of UNSC, Covenant, and apparently Forerunner weapons. Our armor was also there as well as a medical suite to receive the SPARTAN-IV augmentations. Hence why my eyes are still green, rather than the blue that all of the III series had." Harry explained.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Whose armor was there?"

"Mine obviously, but also yours, Jorge's, Carter, and Emile's." Harry replied.

"So we just have to locate the others, hope that their memories have come back, and then somehow get them to Gringotts to have the augmentations done and to get themselves back into fighting trim." Hermione said.

"Pretty much. Though it should be fairly easy for you to spot the others since you spent years working with them." Harry said. "Certain mannerisms and such should stick out."

Hermione nodded. "Hopefully they are all in our year. The last thing I want to do is get some first year involved in this." She said.

Harry nodded. "I know. But at least we know what we are getting into." He said. "I did manage to wrangle a portkey that would take me to Gringotts from pretty well anywhere if I found any of you. When do you want to go?"

"Tonight if we can. God knows you probably need a sparring partner to get back into shape and no one has the background in hand to hand fighting or the resiliency to take a hit from you without needing to visit the infirmary." Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Meet me in the back garden at midnight. We will go then." He said.

Hermione nodded, a grin of anticipation on her face. "Good. Now, did you get your summer work done?" She asked.

Harry laughed and shook his head. Even with remembering her time as a SPARTAN, school work came first for the young woman.

"It is mostly done. However, I do believe that some revision would not go amiss." Harry said as the pair began to walk out of the Black family library.

As they crossed the threshold, Harry chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked, brow arched.

"Your, umm, transformation second year." Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione looked puzzled and then punched Harry in the arm.

"Prat." She said, her smile taking the heat out of her reproach.


End file.
